White-Rimmed Glasses
by MissAndie
Summary: Louise Adams is a Ravenclaw, and in love with Slytherin Blaise Zabini. Does he return her feelings? Will it end well? Short story. Rated M for good reason. R&R :D


"I can't _stand_ him!" Louise Adams yelled, throwing her bag down in frustration.

"Who?" Mandy Brocklehurst asked, bewildered. Louise noticed she was doing the Potions essay they'd only been set that day, but she dismissed the distracting thought from her mind.

"Blaise fucking Zabini!" She said, lowering her tone a little.

"Oh," Mandy said, returning her eyes to the textbook in front her. "What's he done this time?"

The Ravenclaw common room was deserted apart from the two girls.

"Everything!" Louise cried, throwing her hands in the air. "And nothing," she muttered. Mandy looked up.

"What?"

"That's just it, Mand," Louise said, sinking down into the soft blue armchair. "He hasn't done anything. I'd like for him to acknowledge me, just once, so that I know he knows I do actually exist." Louise pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, staring out of the window across the Black Lake, which looked even more sinister under the November darkness.

"I'm sure he's aware of your existence, Lou," Mandy soothed, gently dropping her quill and joining her best friend on the large armchair.

"I doubt it," Louise said bitterly. Mandy placed an arm around Louise and they sat in comfortable silence together.

"I'm going up to bed," Mandy finally broke the silence. Louise looked at her, and Mandy decided not to question the raw emotion that was shining in Louise's green eyes.

"I'm going to stay a little while longer," Louise replied. Mandy nodded. She gathered her things and headed to the staircase that led to the girls' dormitory.

"Don't stay up too late, Lou," she said softly. "We have Transfiguration first thing." She disappeared up the stairs, leaving Louise to dwell in her thoughts.

She reached forward and stuck her hand in her bag, feeling around for the compact mirror she carried with her. Her fingers closed around it and she pulled it out.

She flipped it open and gazed at her reflection in disgust. How could anyone like her? She wasn't pretty at all. She didn't have a brilliant figure. She had to wear contact lenses. She hated leaving the common room with no makeup on, even though she only wore a little.

She sighed and snapped it shut, tossed it back in her bag. She then curled up in the armchair and wondered if Blaise Zabini would ever notice her. She scoffed. Of course he wouldn't!

She fell asleep thinking of his deep, dark eyes, his dark skin, his tall figure, his gorgeous, disarming smile...

* * *

Blaise awoke to the sound of yelling. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, wondering what the hell was going on.

He checked the time on his watch, and groaned when he realised it was 3am. Who the fuck was yelling at three in the morning?!

He swung his legs out of bed and padded barefoot out of the dormitory. He wore only a pair of pyjama bottoms, so the chill of the cold air hit him and he shivered as he walked down the corridor.

As he neared the common room, Blaise recognised the voices as belonging to Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. He also realised that they weren't yelling; they were pissing around rather loudly.

He stood in the doorway to the common room and folded his arms across his chest, watching the two Slytherin girls giggle hysterically at something. Pansy soon noticed him.  
"Oh, hey Blaise," she drawled. "Care to join us?"

"No," he said bluntly. Pansy frowned slightly.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Millicent teased. Pansy giggled.

"More like the wrong side of the clock," Blaise said. "I don't appreciate being woken up at three in the fucking morning by you two idiots pissing about. Now shut up, and let me sleep!"

The girls gaped at him, but he ignored them as he turned and walked back to the boys' dormitory.

As he climbed back into bed, he heard Draco sigh heavily.

"Thank fuck for that," he muttered.

"What?" Blaise asked quietly.

"You finally shut them up," Draco replied sleepily. "Thank you." Blaise chuckled and pulled the duvet up to his chin. He fell asleep again as soon as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Miss Adams?" Louise turned away from her breakfast to see Professor Flitwick standing behind her.

"Yes, Sir?" She asked, struggling to keep her eyelids open. She'd stayed in the armchair all night, and had woken early.

"Your mother is in my office wishing to speak to you," the tiny professor explained. "If you'll come with me." He turned and headed towards the doors of the Great Hall.

Louise exchanged a confused glance with Mandy before grabbing her toast and hurriedly following Flitwick. What was her mother doing here?

As she neared the doors, she allowed herself a glimpse at the Slytherin table. He was there, and he didn't seem to be in a good mood. Louise frowned, wondering what was wrong.

She shook her head in an attempt to clear those kinds of thoughts away. She would never know. He's probably never noticed her, let alone think about telling her what was wrong.

He probably had no interest in who was leaving the Great Hall at that precise second.

Little did Louise know, as she looked away from Blaise and followed Flitwick out, Blaise looked at her and wondered where she was going.

When Louise entered Professor Flitwick's office, she was greeted by the sight of her mother wearing a very sombre facial expression.

"What's wrong, Mum?" She asked, hesitantly taking a seat next to her. Flitwick left the two alone.

"There's not a very good atmosphere at home at the moment," her mother began. "So I don't think it's a good idea for you to come home for Christmas."

"There must be more to it than that," Louise said indignantly. "You would've just written to me." The older witch sighed.

"Yes, there is more to it than that," she said. "I wrote to Professor Dumbledore asking if I could pay a visit to the school to tell you in person."

Louise waited.

"Your father and I are no longer together." Louise's jaw dropped.

"You mean you're getting divorced?" The reply was a nod of her mother's head.

"Brilliant, that's all I need right now," Louise said, running a hand through her dirty blonde hair in frustration. Her mother frowned.

"What do you mean? What's wrong, Lou?"

"Nothing, I was looking forward to coming home, is all." What a lie, Louise thought bitterly.

"Are you keeping on top of all your homework?"

"Yes." Sort of.

"I hope you're not stressing yourself out about your NEWTs yet–"

"Mum, my NEWTs aren't until next year! I've basically only just started my sixth year; stop thinking ahead to my seventh!"

"I know, honey, I just remember what you were like with your OWLs "

"I have to go. Is that all you needed to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll write soon, I love you." She planted a quick kiss on her mother's cheek and rushed out of the office.

Louise knew that she had a bit of time before she had to go to Transfiguration, so she headed back up to the Ravenclaw common room. She knocked on the door once, and waited for the question.

"What English word has three consecutive double letters?" She thought for a moment.

"Bookkeeper, but some might argue that Woollen also counts," she replied. _(AN: 'W' is a double 'u')_

"Nicely reasoned," the voice said, and the door swung open.

Louise ran up to the girls' dormitory and dumped her bag on the floor. She headed over to the dressing table the girls shared and looked at her reflection. The tears were beginning to spill over, ruining the little eye makeup she wore.

She reached for a face wipe and removed it. She had been longing to go home, to get away from everything here for a short while.

To get away from Blaise.

Louise sighed and remembered that tears were no good for contact lenses, so she removed those as well. She debated whether or not to wear a new set, but decided she couldn't be bothered. Nor could she be bothered to re-apply her makeup.

"If I feel like shit, I may as well look like shit," she told herself. She slid her glasses on, pulled her long hair into a high ponytail, picked up her bag and headed to lesson.

Luckily she wasn't late, and Mandy's eyes went wide as Louise took her normal seat beside her.

"You're not wearing makeup _or_ your contacts?" She asked, disbelieving. "I haven't seen you without your lenses at least since first year!"

Louise sighed. "My parents are getting divorced. I'm staying here for the holidays."

Mandy's open mouth instantly closed and her blue eyes grew sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry, Lou," she said, giving her best friend a quick hug. "I can write to mine and stay with you, if you like–"

"No, it's fine Mand," Louise said quickly. As much as she would appreciate having Mandy's company over the holidays, she knew how much Mandy loved spending Christmas with her family. "You go home, but make sure you write to me."

"Of course I will," Mandy exclaimed. Professor McGonagall entered the room and the students fell silent. As soon as the teacher had passed Louise and Mandy's desk, the latter leaned closer to Louise.

"Did that cause you to forget we share this class with the _Slytherins_?" She whispered, and Louise's eyes grew wide.

She _had_ forgotten, meaning it hadn't registered in her usually-quick brain that Blaise Zabini would now see her with no makeup and wearing glasses!

She looked at Mandy, and the other witch stifled a laugh.

"Apparently so."

Blaise was finding it difficult not to stare at Louise from across the classroom during Transfiguration.

He saw her everyday wearing minimal makeup and contact lenses, always with her dirty blonde hair left down. He wondered what had happened to make her remove her makeup and her lenses and tie her hair up.

Don't get him wrong, he thought she looked beautiful either way, but he'd never seen her wear her glasses.

"She would've made a brilliant Slytherin," Draco whispered to him, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"She's gorgeous, she's got brains, _and_ she's a Pureblood," Draco replied, smirking. Blaise glared at him, and Draco realised he'd phrased part of that sentence wrong.

"Not that I'm looking at her in that way, of course," he said quickly. Blaise glanced back at Louise, and noticed that a few strands of her hair had escaped from the band and were falling over her eyes. He felt the urge to go over to her and tuck them behind her ears, to brush his fingertips over her cheeks...

Draco nudged him.  
"McGonagall..." he whispered. Blaise looked at the front to see the professor giving him a stern look.

"Mr. Zabini, if you would please stay behind after class," she said. Blaise nodded, and looked back at the parchment in front of him.

* * *

At dinner that night, Blaise noticed Louise had gone back to wearing contact lenses and makeup.

"Mate, will you just go and talk to her?!" Theodore Nott said to him, before stuffing a forkful of green beans into his mouth.

"I must agree, Blaise," Draco said, lifting a slice of vegetable pie onto his plate.

"Shut up, guys," Blaise muttered, picking at the food on his plate.

But when Dumbledore bid them goodnight, Blaise watched Louise stand up. He decided he would do something.

He told his friends he would be right back, and Draco gave him a knowing wink. Blaise stood up and headed for the doors of the Great Hall. He was hot on Louise's heels as she walked in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room.

"You should wear glasses more often," he said softly. He chuckled as she started, and noticed her cheeks flush pink as she realised who had spoken.

"Erm, why?" She asked. He shrugged.

"They suit you," he said. Blaise smiled, and Louise's heart melted. Luckily, her quick mind prevented her from becoming one of those girls who adopted the wide eyes and blank stare if their crush acknowledged them.

"Is that just because I'm a Ravenclaw?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. His smile faltered, and she regretted being so sharp with him.

"No! No, of course not!" He said quickly. Her brows knitted together in a frown as she realised a pink tinge had appeared on his dark cheeks.

"So why do they suit me?"

"They just do, can't you accept a compliment?" He said, slightly frustrated. "The white rims make the green in your eyes seem brighter."

Louise was taken aback.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Try wearing them with your hair down, I think that would look nice, too." You're rambling, Blaise, get out before you say something stupid!

"Er, thanks, I guess," Louise said, speechless. For one: Blaise Zabini, her crush of about three years, was talking to her, and two: he was _complimenting_ her!

"I have to go, see you around," Blaise said, his dark eyes locking with hers for a split second before he spun around and quickly walked off.

Louise wistfully watched him go, and continued walking to the common room. When she got into the girls' dormitory, she collapsed on her bed, still smiling.

She followed his advice the next day. She looked in the mirror before breakfast and ran her fingers through her hair. She left it down.

But she didn't apply the makeup, or put the contact lenses in.

She gently pulled her glasses from their case, ran the little cloth over the glass lenses and put them on.

Louise looked in the mirror, and tried to see what Blaise said. She raised an eyebrow at her reflection when she realised that her eyes did look brighter contrasted against the white rims of her glasses.

"Time to go, Lou – oh!" Mandy poked her head around the door. "You're really going to do what he said?"

"I'm going to try. If I feel too uncomfortable, I'll come back up here the first chance I get." Louise picked up her bag and the two girls made their way down to breakfast.

Blaise kept looking at the doors of the Great Hall.

"Blaise, you're making me nervous," Draco said. "What are you so edgy about?"

"I just–" Blaise's reply was cut off by the sight of Louise coming through the door.

She _had_ done what he'd suggested, and he was fucking glad he'd suggested it.

She looked beautiful, with the glasses against her long hair which she'd left down. Her green eyes were sparkling; he could see from where he was sat.

She glanced over at the Slytherin table and locked eyes with Blaise. Hers told him that she was nervous about going around like it, and he hoped that the nod and smile he flashed her was reassuring enough.

She smiled back and he was pleased to see the blush creeping up her neck.

"Guess what?" Theodore interrupted Blaise's train of thought.

"What?" He asked absently.

"I've just seen someone of your interest write their name down on the list to say they're staying for the Christmas holidays." Blaise looked at the other Slytherin, who was looking smug at the opportunity to be of some use.

"Do you mean Louise?" Blaise asked. Theodore nodded.

"The one and only, Louise Adams," he said, grinning.

Blaise buttered his toast, but he wasn't really that hungry.

He had told his mother he wanted to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays so he could get his schoolwork done due to him being the only Slytherin who would be remaining behind.

Now Louise was going to be one of the few Ravenclaw's staying behind, possibly the only sixth year.

"Maybe you'll get a chance to talk to her," Draco suggested. Blaise snorted.

"Doubt it," he said. "She was practically begging me to go away last night when I tried."

"But she's done what you said, hasn't she?" Draco had a point. Blaise shrugged.

"Doesn't mean anything," he said.

"Of course it does!" Theodore exclaimed.

"I have to get to lesson," Blaise said, standing up. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Louise groaned as her duvet was pulled away from her.

"Get up, Lou!" Mandy's voice was saying.

"Why?" Louise asked groggily.

"You have to come and see me off, you promised!"

"Urgh."

"Come on!"

"Fine!"

Louise swung her legs out of bed and sleepily changed out of her night-shirt and into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a tank top. She pulled on her fluffy boots and a jacket. She tied her hair up in a messy bun and put her glasses on.

Most of the school were going home so she didn't care how she looked.

"Ready?" Mandy asked, trunk by her side. Louise nodded and followed her best friend out.

They both travelled down to Hogsmeade station, and Louise hugged her Mandy goodbye.

"Write to me!" Louise said, giving Mandy a squeeze.

"Of course I will, Lou! Now I have to go!" Mandy said. She returned the squeeze and rushed onto the train.

The girls waved to each other until the Hogwarts Express was out of sight.

"Going for the casual look today, are we?" A low voice behind her startled Louise, and she spun on her heel. Her jaw dropped when she realised that Blaise Zabini was also staying behind for the holidays.

The two had greeted each other in the corridors and smiled at each other across classrooms, but she'd had no idea he was also remaining behind for Christmas.

"Zabini!" She spluttered. "Erm... Hi." The Slytherin chuckled.

"Adams, hi," he said. Louise began walking towards the single carriage that waited to transport them back to Hogwarts.

Blaise walked slightly quicker to get to the carriage, and he held the door open for her.

"Ladies first," he said. Louise blushed and smiled as the stepped up into the carriage. Blaise climbed in after her and took the seat opposite her.

Louise looked out of the window, trying desperately to think of something to fill the silence that was settling between them.

"Have you got a lot of homework to do over the holidays?" Blaise asked, before making a mental note to kick himself later for picking a truly awful conversational topic.

But Louise seemed relieved. She nodded, sighing a bit.

"Yeah," she said. "Knowing me, I'll leave it all to the last minute and then panic. Being a Ravenclaw isn't all it's cracked up to be. We're not all control freakish nerds." Blaise chuckled and Louise shrugged, smiling.

"It's probably easier than being a Slytherin," he replied. She frowned.

"What makes you say that?" He shrugged.

"You have to – how do I phrase this? – uphold a certain image," he explained, obviously struggling. "It's sort of an unspoken rule that we have to be cruel to everyone who isn't... like us. I've never been too fond of half-bloods or Muggle-borns, I'll admit, but it's more than that. If I'm making any sense at all."

He gave a nervous laugh, and Louise felt for him; it was all she could do to refrain from comforting him.

"It makes sense, I can sort of relate," she said, avoiding his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"My, er, parents were both Slytherins," she said, shocked at herself for revealing something that she'd only ever told Mandy. "Most of my family have been in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. As far back as I can remember, I always wanted to be just like my dad. I thought he was the best wizard in the world. He always told me that Slytherin House was the one to be in." Louise took a deep breath.

"I remember when I got my letter, and both of my parents were thrilled. All summer, he was telling me how to be the best Slytherin. I was so excited at the thought of being in the same house as my father, and being able to see everything he'd described to me from a Slytherins perspective. And then, the Sorting Hat was placed on my head, and it announced 'Ravenclaw'. I knew my mother would be proud no matter what, but..." Louise's voice cracked. "It's been six years, and I still don't think my dad ever got over it."

She removed her glasses and was about to wipe the tears from her eyes when she noticed Blaise leaning across. He reached up and wiped the tears away with his thumb, and the contact sent an electricity-like feeling through Louise's body.

His fingertips were so soft, and her breath hitched in her throat.

The carriage came to a stop, and Louise bolted up to the castle and into Ravenclaw common room.

_What the hell just happened?!_ She thought, pacing the vacant dormitory.

Blaise wandered back up to the castle, hands in pockets. Why had Louise run off like that?

He decided to head straight to the Great Hall to have some breakfast, and then he would decide what to do about Louise afterwards.

As he was spreading strawberry jam onto a croissant, he glanced up at the doors and sighed when he realised Louise had walked in right at that moment.

_Am I ever going to get away from her?_ He thought to himself.

Blaise was the only Slytherin seated at the Slytherin table, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Part of him was willing Louise to come and sit with him.

He kept his eyes firmly on his breakfast, and was so focused he jumped when a soft voice spoke from behind him.

"May I sit with you?" He knew it was her, but it didn't stop his heart rate from increasing or his stomach from doing somersaults.

"Sure," he said, trying to sound indifferent. Louise saw down gently next to him, and a plate materialised in front of her. She reached for a croissant and Blaise was hypnotised by her small fingers as they slowly picked off pieces of it. She placed each piece in her mouth, chewed, swallowed and started again.

"Do you eat like that every day?" Blaise couldn't stop the question, and he wished he could shove it back in his mouth when he saw her blush in embarrassment.

"Erm…"

"It's not a bad thing!" He said quickly. "I was just curious." Louise shrugged.

"I eat food like croissants and stuff like it, yes," she said. "I don't know why."

"I'm sorry I made you tell me about your predicament with your parents," he said. She shook her head.

"You didn't know that I was referring to something like that." She said. "I think it's time I started telling other people things anyway." At his confused expression, she giggled.

"I don't tell people things," she explained. "The only people who know things like what I told you are my family and my best friend."

"Oh," Blaise said. "I know what you mean." She said nothing, but Blaise could tell he had spiked her curiosity again.

He had a sudden idea as to how he could maybe spend more time with her.

"Are you nearly done?" He asked. Louise gave him a surprised look, but nodded. She quickly finished the last of her croissant and the two got to their feet.

Blaise took Louise by the hand and led her out of the Great Hall, ignoring the stares they received from the other remaining students.

"Where are we going?" Louise asked, trying to distract herself from their intertwined hands.

"You'll see," Blaise replied, grinning.

Louise's heart was hammering so hard she thought her chest would burst. Blaise was leading her down to the dungeons, but why?

He led her past Professor Slughorn's Potions classroom, and they stopped in front of a wall. Louise must've looked confused, because Blaise chuckled.

"Pureblood," he said to the wall, which then moved to reveal a passageway. He gestured for Louise to step in, and she hesitated.

"Where does it lead?" She asked, clearly nervous.  
"You'll find out," he replied. "Trust me?" Louise looked at him and their eyes locked. She nodded and took a deep breath before entering the passageway.

She was shivering as she walked through it, and after a few seconds she felt a warm jacket slip onto her shoulders. She turned and smiled at Blaise in thanks, which he returned.

After a few more moments of walking, the passageway opened out into a large, circular room full of dark green and black furniture and hangings that held the Slytherin emblem.

There was a strange green light streaming in through the large, arched windows, and there was a glorious mantelpiece underneath a carving of a serpent in the wall.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Dungeon," Blaise whispered in her ear.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"Well, you said that you were excited at the thought of seeing everything your dad told you about," Blaise explained. "You can't necessarily see it from a Slytherins perspective, but that doesn't mean you can't see it at all."

Louise didn't reply, for fear of saying something stupid.

"Was I wrong to bring you here, Louise?" He asked softly. Louise shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "Thank you." Blaise rested his hands on her shoulders and steered her to one of the large windows.

"You see the light is a greenish colour?"

"Yeah."

"It's because we're under the Black Lake."  
"Really?!" Louise pressed her hands to the glass and looked up. She could see the ripples of the current of the Black Lake, could see the fish darting about.

"Every now and again, if you're lucky, the Giant Squid comes a bit nearer," Blaise told her. "But it doesn't happen very often. I think it's only happened maybe a handful of times since I first entered this common room."

"Do you know which part of the Lake we're under?"

"No, unfortunately," Blaise said, chuckling. "Why?"

"Because I might be able to see it if I knew where to look."

"How?"

"The Ravenclaw common room overlooks the Black Lake."

"Cool. At least you have something to look at." Louise smiled.

"It is quite calming to overlook it actually," she agreed.

"Come on," Blaise said. "I'll show you the parts I can show you." He took her hand again and led her in the direction of one of the staircases.

"You can't go up to the girls' area?" She asked, giggling. "I think it's pretty much the same in every common room unless a girl physically takes you up there."

"Pretty much," Blaise said, as they ascended up the stairs. "But I wouldn't let you up there anyway. Who wants to go near the place where Pansy Parkinson sleeps?" Louise laughed.

"True!"

Blaise opened a door and led her into the dormitory.

"This is the dorm I share with Draco, Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle," he explained. He gestured to the bed furthest from the door. "That's my bed."

"Nice." Louise took a few steps further into the room, letting her eyes roam every surface.

Blaise stood back, hands in pockets. He didn't want to make her feel nervous. He was so relieved that she hadn't been mad or upset at him for bringing her here in the first place.

She suddenly spun around, green eyes sparkling.

"Come on!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him out.

"Where to?!" He asked, holding tightly onto her small hand.

"You'll see!"

Louise led him out of the Slytherin common room, and up to the fifth floor, where they stopped outside a door. There was no doorknob or keyhole, just a large bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

She reached forward, took a hold of the knocker and knocked once on the door.

"What is deep within you, never dies or gets worn out, and only needs some fire from time to time?" A voice asked.

"What do you think?" Louise asked him.

"Erm," he stuttered, trying to think. He didn't want to seem completely stupid, but he couldn't think of anything. Louise smiled before turning back to the door.

"I think it's your soul," she said. "It lives within you, never dies, and we all get fired up at some point."

"Well explained," the voice said, and the door swung open.

Louise tugged at Blaise's hand and led him through the door and into a large room filled with blues and greys.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw Tower," she said. He looked at the floor.

"I've been here before," he said quietly. Louise was confused, and then she remembered.

In their fifth year, Blaise had briefly dated a seventh year Ravenclaw, and could frequently be found in the girl's bed.

"Oh yeah," Louise said. "I remember." She couldn't believe she had forgotten; it had caused her heartache for weeks!

"Yeah..." Blaise said, awkwardly. "Though I must admit, I never really looked at the common room itself."

"The ceiling's my favourite part," Louise said, tilting her head upwards. Blaise was momentarily distracted by the exposed skin on her neck, but quickly averted his eyes and followed her gaze.

The ceiling was beautiful; it was domed, midnight blue and painted with stars. Blaise couldn't believe he'd never noticed it before. He walked over to one of the arched windows.

"I thought you said you overlooked the Black Lake," he said, frowning.

"We do," Louise replied. "From this window." Blaise looked around and realised she was standing at another window on the other side of the room. He joined her and saw what she meant about being able to see almost everything.

Every part of the grounds could be seen from the tower, and he marvelled at how beautiful Hogwarts Grounds looked from here.

"Come on, I'll show you somewhere you won't have been!" Louise said, and he followed her to one of the staircases.

"It's always fun taking this trip," he said, pulling a face. Louise laughed, and they made their way up to the girls' dormitory. She opened the door and led him into the sixth year's dormitory, the one she shared with four other girls.

"I share my room with Mandy, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin and Morag MacDougal," she told him. He grinned and look around.

"Which bed is yours?" He asked.

"That one," she said, pointing to the one nearest the window. She had made it when she'd come back up here after waving goodbye to Mandy, but a number of her possessions were still strewn about everywhere. "Sorry about the mess," Louise apologised. "I'm actually the only sixth year Ravenclaw staying behind."

"I'm the only Slytherin overall," Blaise said. "I win." Louise giggled and Blaise's stomach somersaulted again. Her laugh was so magical...

He watched her walk over to the dressing table in the corner of the room and look at her reflection in the mirror. He walked over and stood behind her.

They locked eyes in the reflection.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, the words spilling out before he could stop them. Louise's eyes widened and she turned to face him.

_Does he really mean it?_ She thought incredulously. _Of course he doesn't, he's probably just bored..._

Louise's train of thought was interrupted by Blaise's hand reaching up and stroking her cheek. His fingers ran across her jaw line, down her neck and arms, and he finally placed a hand on her waist.

Louise couldn't breathe. Was this really happening?

She let her hands slide up his torso and around to the back of his neck. He watched her intently, and his dark eyes flickered to her lips.

He leaned down and gently brushed his lips over hers, and her eyes fluttered shut. Blaise kissed her, and Louise didn't hesitate in responding.

The kiss was passionate, fiery and completely unforgettable. His other hand rested on her waist, and he pulled her close. She lost herself in the kiss, her fingers grasping onto the back of his collar as she pressed her body against his, needing to get closer.

They broke apart, breathless, and as Louise looked into those dark brown eyes, she knew.

She wanted him. She was a virgin, completely inexperienced, but even she couldn't deny this feeling. And she knew that he felt it, too.

"Blaise," she breathed. His head dipped and a small moan escaped from her lips as his trailed kisses along her jaw, down her neck and across her collarbone.

Her fingers crept to the buttons of his shirt, and he stilled.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, lifting his head to look at her. Louise nodded, not trusting herself to speak. One of his hands disappeared from her waist and Blaise quickly swept her up in his arms.

He carried her to her bed, and gently set her on top of the soft duvet. She reached up and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him again. This time, there was urgency and hunger in the kiss, as well as the original passion and fire.

She undid the buttons on his shirt and ran her fingers down his chest. Blaise shivered at her touch. She pushed the sleeves down his arms, feeling the rippling muscles of his biceps as she did so.

He shrugged the shirt off and it fell to the floor. Louise pushed herself upright and quickly flicked her wand at the door, shutting and locking it.

"Just in case," she whispered, before kissing his nose.

He pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it at the door, casting a Silencing Charm.

"Just in case," he said, winking and grinning cheekily. Louise giggled and held her arms above her head, biting her lip innocently. Blaise gently tugged on her tank top and lifted it over her head, revealing a seductively lacy yet innocent white bra.

His throat went dry and his breath caught in his throat as he lowered her back onto the bedcover. He gently tugged at the waistband of her tracksuit bottoms and slowly pulled them down. He admired her long, tanned legs as she kicked off her fluffy boots and then her tracksuit bottoms.

Blaise ran his fingers up her legs, noticing how her white underwear was matching of her bra. Louise shivered, and Blaise kissed her on the mouth. Her fingertips trailed down the back of his neck and his upper back as he broke away from her lips and went to work on her neck, kissing and gently sucking little spots of her neck.

She moaned quietly, and she felt him smile against her skin. He trailed kisses along her collarbone and down between her breasts, and finally stopped on her stomach. He went back up again, pausing at the front clasp of her bra.

He looked at her, his eyes asking for consent. Louse obliged with a slight nod of her head, and he unhooked the clasp with ease. Her breasts were full as the bra was removed and discarded, and Blaise took a moment to admire them before closing his mouth over her left nipple.

She arched underneath him, her body merely tingling with pleasure. He quickly transferred to the other nipple, and moving back up to kiss her lips again.

"Blaise," she whispered softly against his lips. "You're still wearing too many clothes." Blaise grinned and Louise's fingers travelled down to his belt, where they fumbled with the buckle for a few seconds before managing to undo it. She tugged it off and threw it on the floor, before unzipping his trousers.

She slipped her hand inside his trousers and wrapped her small fingers around his thickness. His eyes widened.

"You tease," he said, breathing heavily. She giggled and he pulled her hand out so that he could remove his trousers.

She saw that he was hard, and his erection brushed against the inside of her thigh. Her heart rate increased and she ran her tongue along her top lip.

Blaise hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her underwear and slowly pulled them down, revealing her to him completely.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, kneeling above her. He eyes trickled down her entire body, as if he were drinking in the sight of her.

Louise reached out, and he lowered himself down to kiss her again. One of his hands cupped her, and she gasped. His fingers gently stroked her, and she was panting already.

He slipped two of his fingers inside of her and she moaned. He thrusted them in and out of her until she was writhing underneath him, on the verge of climax. And then he removed them.

"You arse," she panted. Blaise grinned and gently kissed her again.  
"Just you wait," he whispered. He knelt between her legs and lowered his head. He planted soft kisses on the inside of her thighs, gradually getting closer and closer to her heat.

He grinned wickedly, and Louise moaned again when she felt his tongue flick against her. She whimpered as he repeated this, and then applied more pressure to the strokes.

She arched underneath him as she came close to climax, and he pushed his fingers inside her again. She moaned louder, grasping the pillow underneath her head as the hot-white pleasure built up inside of her. The combined pleasure of Blaise's tongue and his fingers in the same place was immense, and Louise called out his name as she came.

He trailed kisses all the way up her body and kissed her passionately, hungrily. He pulled away and she glanced down to where he had positioned himself.

"Okay," she whispered, kissing him again. He gently eased himself inside of her, and she winced at the searing pain.

"Let yourself adjust," he whispered, holding still. The pain gradually subsided, and Louise nodded.

Blaise slowly pulled himself out, and pushed himself in again. Louise moaned, and he started kissing her neck as he slowly thrust in and out of her, gradually picking up speed.

They were both panting, pleasure racking their bodies and Louise realised that her feelings for Blaise Zabini ran deep; she was in love with him.

The orgasm began to build up inside of her again, and she moaned louder and louder. Blaise was nearing his climax, too, and they called out each other's names as they came.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. He pulled out of her and they both climbed under Louise's duvet, and as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck, he realised that he had fallen in love with Louise Adams.

* * *

Blaise woke, and the room was dim. He sat up in bed, and realised it was not his own bed he was sleeping in. The space beside him was empty and cold. He felt around for his wand.

"_Lumos_," he whispered, and the room that was illuminated was empty. Then he remembered. Louise. His eyes located his boxers and trousers, and he pulled them on. He checked his watch, reading 6pm.

Louise's clothes were just where he had thrown them, but he couldn't find his shirt. He shrugged and walked out of the dorm, his bare feet padding against the stone floor. He braced himself for the trip he was about to take down the stairs, and as the steps melted into a slide beneath him, neatly manoeuvred his way around the spiral.

He landed in a heap at the bottom, and chuckled to himself as he got to his feet.

"I see you're awake," a soft voice said. He looked up and saw the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid eyes on.

Louise was wearing his shirt, the top three buttons left undone. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was wearing her glasses. Her green eyes were glowing, and his heart swelled with love.

"I am," he said, walking over to join her. He sat down next to her on the blue sofa, and she stretched her long legs across him. He traced patterns with his fingertips.

"Was it okay?" He asked quietly. "Did I hurt you?"

"Blaise." He looked up and met her eyes. "It was the most wonderful experience of my life. Thank you."

Blaise smiled shyly.

"Where are the other Ravenclaws?" He asked.

"I suspect they're heading back up here to get ready to go back down to dinner," she replied. "It's only a couple of second years, but we should still make ourselves scarce before we frighten the baubles out of them sitting here like this. Oh, but I have something for you first."

Blaise frowned.

"What is it?" Louise leaned over the side of the sofa, picked up her wand and waved it. A moment later, something whizzed past Blaise's face and she was holding a little green object above him.

Closer inspection revealed that it wasn't a little object.

"Mistletoe," Louise whispered. Blaise grinned and leaned towards her. He pressed his lips against hers, and wondered briefly if he should tell her how he felt.

"Blaise," she said quietly when they broke apart.

"Yeah?"

"Is this just going to be a one-time thing?" This had clearly been bothering her.  
"I hope not," Blaise replied, his eyes not leaving hers.

"But," she stammered. "Wha- what exactly does that mean?" He sighed.

"Louise Adams," he began. "You are the most beautiful young woman I have ever met, and what we just did was phenomenal." Louise blushed, and he smiled. "You're perfect, Louise," he said, more quietly. "And I love you." Her eyes widened at the revelation, and he feared he had gone too quickly.

Her head shot in the direction of the entrance to Ravenclaw tower as they heard the voice asking a question.

"Come on!" She said, pulling him up. They hurried up the stairs and she locked the door behind them, giggling.

"Louise?" Blaise said tentatively. Louise took a deep breath and pulled her hair out of the band, letting it tumble down her back. She ran a hand through it, and Blaise felt himself growing more and more nervous.

"What does that mean, for us?"

"It means, that I want to be with you!" Blaise cried, placing firm hands on her shoulders. "It means I want to learn every inch of your body. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want you to be my girlfriend, Louise Adams."

Louise couldn't speak. So instead, she stood on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips to his.

"Then I shall, Blaise Zabini," she whispered. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up and spun her around, laughing with her.

"Do you have much of an appetite right now?" Louise asked, biting her lip. Blaise felt a stirring as his girlfriend tugged on the waistband of his trousers, leading him to her bed.

"Not much," he replied, smirking. "I'll take you down to the kitchens later, if we actually want to leave the bed." Louise giggled and they fell onto the mattress together, feeling like the happiest people on the planet.

* * *

"Mand!" Louise yelled, waving frantically as the other girl entered the Entrance Hall.

"Lou!" The two girls embraced.

"What was so important that you couldn't tell me through a letter?" Mandy demanded. Louise bit her lip, and glanced over at the entrance the dungeons where Blaise was standing. Mandy gasped.

"I know that look!" She exclaimed. "It's the same on Lisa had when she did it with Zacharias Smith last year!" Louise giggled. "You've done it with Blaise Zabini!"

"Shush, not so loud!" Louise whispered excitedly.

"How many times?" Mandy asked.

"We lost count," a low voice said, and Louise blushed as a pair of arms encircled her waist from behind. "I just can't get enough of her."

Mandy raised an eyebrow at her best friend, who grinned sheepishly.

"Have you made it official?" She asked.

"Yep!" Louise exclaimed, twisting to kiss Blaise.

The past couple of weeks had been pure bliss for the couple, and each was positive that the other was truly the one for them.


End file.
